


Misbehavin'

by illbeyourbestkeptsecret



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbestkeptsecret/pseuds/illbeyourbestkeptsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch makes a bet with a guy that's he just met that he can kiss more guys than him in a night. Basically,just a kind of short fic of Mitch making out with a lot of guys because I love this concept</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehavin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in FOREVER and it turned out being a lot longer than I expected. It was basically just to try and get myself writing again, if I'm honest and it occurred after watching the 'Am I Bisexual?' video. Go figure. I'm not sure how great it is but part of me kind of wants to continue it and write a poly relationship between the three. Let me know what you think and, also, if it isn't obvious I hate writing any type of sexual scenes. Enjoy!

Mitch doesn’t often go out. Even though he usually has a good time and often finds good company, he hates the pounding he gets in his head the next morning and the annoying drunk idiots that seem impossible to ignore. On top of that, they’d had to get up pretty early over the past few weeks, so going out hadn’t really been an option unless he wanted even less sleep than usual.

So when they did finally catch a break, Scott told Mitch he just _had_ to come with him. He told him it’d be fun; he’d have a great time, the usual. He said anything he could to make Mitch come with him. Although, as much as he wouldn’t admit it, Mitch didn’t take much to budge- he’d wanted to go out over the past few weeks. But he liked letting Scott think he’d won him over, so he pretended to be reluctant as he got ready, telling him he was ‘only going out for him’ and ‘he better feel special’. It usually worked- Scott is one of those people who are easily swayed by compliments.

So, within the matter of a few hours, they were out and downing a few drinks. Scott said that he tried to avoid any of the heavy stuff or shots, but he was fairly easily persuaded otherwise, meaning he got drunk fairly easy. Mitch, on the other hand, was different. He preferred to get drunk slowly, taking each sip at a time. Besides, he didn’t need alcohol to have fun. But there was one thing he did need…

Boys. He needed boys to make it a night worth remembering. He looked around the club for a moment, trying to be careful to not be too obvious. He didn’t want to look needy, or desperate, y’know? So he looked around as slyly as possible, seeing if he could locate any of the cutest guys within the room. Within a few moments, he’d found about five that were insanely attractive and another six that weren’t too bad looking. Sometimes it’s best to go for the average-looking ones. You never know what they’re hiding underneath and, more than often; it’s the average ones that blossom into something beautiful. The hot ones, meanwhile, have nowhere else to go but down- usually.

“Hey, Scott, I’m gonna go talk to some people.” Mitch said, giving his fairly-drunk friend a pat on the back as he walked by. He got a slight wave back of acknowledgement, so he at least knew he had been understood. Scott looked like he was having enough fun on his own anyways. So, he walked over to one of the cuter guys within the room; whether or not this was due to actual, genuine confidence or just alcohol he couldn’t tell, but he went with it anyways. Usually, he was too insecure to go up to anyone but over the last year or so he’d learnt that a lot of people wanted to sleep with him and, honestly? It kind of boosted his confidence. If he ignored the fact that most of those people were teenage girls, anyways…

“Hey.” Mitch smiled. “You here alone?”

“Uh, yea. Bad break up; drowning my sorrows in alcohol- the usual.” The guy chuckled, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a sip.

“Oh, sorry, I-“

“No, no.” The guy put the drink down and gestured for Mitch to sit down. “It’s fine. Really. He was a dick; I’m over it, whatever.” He laughed again and Mitch laughed awkwardly with him, but he couldn’t help but think he was taking advantage of the situation. This guy was probably- ok, definitely- out of his league and he’d just broken up with someone and, even though he says he’s over it, the small amount of alcohol in that bottle says otherwise. Be smart, Mitch. Come on.

“If you’re sure.” Mitch said, sitting down and ignoring the voice in his head. He was going to make the guy do anything he didn’t want to, so what did it matter, right? The guy downed the rest of his bottle and got up. “D’ya want anything?” He asked, clearly heading to the bar.

“Uh, yea.” Mitch picked up his drink and waved it in front of the guy. “This stuff.”

“Gotcha.” He said, heading towards the bar. Mitch gave a soft smile as he left, attempting to calm his nerves. All he really wanted to do was make out with the guy; no more, no less. Well, if he offered more he wouldn’t exactly decline, but that’s beside the point. Would it be weird to just kiss him? Neither of them were drunk enough to provide a justification for it and he didn’t even know the guy’s name. What was so terrible about it, though? Was it really a bad thing to make out with a guy you’ve just met?

_Yes._ The answer came into his head as soon as he had asked the question, but he ignored it. He was aware that he had some type of conscience, but honestly more than often it tended to be more like an irritating rash than any help so, usually, he dismissed it. Granted, this was probably why he found himself in a lot of bad situations but they always seemed like a good idea at the time of them being made, okay?

Just as Mitch was halfway through his thoughts of whether or not he should make out with this guy, he came back with the drinks. And, rather than the two that Mitch had expected, he had brought back several.

“This isn’t as bad as it looks, I swear.” He said as he set the drinks down, attempting to defend himself. “The drinks were cheap and… I don’t get drunk easily, so...” He paused. “Okay, so it is bad as it looks, but I’m hoping you won’t judge me?” He laughed.

“Hey girl, no judgement here.” He picked up his drink from the table, downing a few gulps before putting it back down. They were both silent for a few moments, until Mitch remembered his earlier thoughts. “I never got your name.”

“One second.” The guy said, picking up his drink and downing it. “Damn, I’m going to regret that tomorrow.” He sighed. “Jasper. The name’s Jasper.”

“Mitch.” He smiled. Jasper. That’s a cute name; it suited him. “A-are you okay? You seem a little…”

“Don’t.” Jasper broke him off, waving his hand in front of his face. “I’m honestly just here to hook up, okay? So if you’re looking for an emotional conversation…”

“I’m not.” Mitch said, albeit a little too abruptly. Jasper laughed. “I mean… fuck, I just came off badly.” He laughed awkwardly, bringing his drink to his lips once more. He thought for a second and then turned around to face Jasper. “Y’know what, fuck it.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Jasper’s. He could feel him hesitating for a few moments, but within a few seconds he had returned the kiss. Mitch leaned over the table in attempts to further the kiss, but Jasper pulled away.

“Come with me.” He whispered. The two were still close together and Mitch could feel Jasper’s breath on him. It was hot, desperate and horny. So he obliged, taking Jasper’s hand as they ditched their drinks on the table and walked outside. Jasper took Mitch down a dark alley and, even though Mitch got horror-movie type vibes at first, these were pretty much forgotten as soon as Jasper started to kiss him again. The kiss was more desperate this time; it was like he couldn’t wait to get off. Mitch grabbed the back of Jasper’s head with his body leant against the wall as he began to add tongue to the kiss.

The wet, desperate kisses continued for a few more minutes before Jasper started to trail his kisses down Mitch’s neck. He moaned in response, tilting his head back to allow for better access.

“You’re a good kisser.” Jasper said, separating his mouth from Mitch’s neck for a few moments.

“I’d hope so. I’ve had a lot of practise.” Mitch whispered the last part, his raspy voice causing Jasper to press his lips against his once more. They continued to kiss for a few moments until Jasper pulled away again, but there was still little distance between the two.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea…” He pauses, noticing how hot and heavy his breath is against Mitch’s face. “I’m in desperate need of getting back at an ex and you,” he says, softly tapping Mitch’s nose “are a great kisser and also really pretty, so…”

“So…” Mitch laughs, but this quickly turns into a gasp as he watches the attractive man in front of him drop to his knees.

“I’m gonna,” he tugs at Mitch’s zipper “be the sleazy, typical guy for one moment in my life, okay?” he pulls the zipper down, and Mitch finds himself fairly exposed in the dimly lit alleyway. It’s something he’s unsure if he’s comfortable with for a moment, but as the man he has only just met begins to suck at his tip, the uncomfortableness he was previously feeling disappears and is replaced with feelings of both adrenaline and pleasure. Getting sucked off in an alley isn’t exactly how he planned on the night going, or ever planned on any night going, but it felt right in the moment.

Jasper pulled himself away for a few moments and Mitch instantly felt a moan escape his lips. He hoped he wasn’t going to leave him like this. As much as it felt rude to say, he’d much prefer less talking and more... pleasure.

“How do you feel about playing a little game?” He asked, teasing Mitch by stroking his cock.

“If this is a pick up line, don’t bother. You’ve already got me.” Mitch said, earning him a chuckle in response. “No, no. I mean…” Jasper paused again, his hands still wrapped around Mitch’s member. He seemed to do that a lot. Mitch wasn’t sure if it was because he was actually thinking, or purely for dramatic effect. Probably the latter; he seemed like the dramatic kind of guy. “How many guys do you think you could get to make out with you?” he asks.

“Could you get back to blowing me first?” Mitch laughs, but he’s being deadly serious. This earns him a slight pout in return from Jasper and he sighs in response. “I don’t know, come on. Please?” This time it’s him that’s pouting and Jasper can’t help but comply, placing his mouth back around Mitch’s member, earning him a soft ‘ohhh’ from the boy above him

Once they’d finished, Mitch pulled Jasper close to him and kissed him for a few moments.

“That’s one.” He smirked, pulling away from Jasper and skipping back into the club with Jasper following closely behind him.

“Okay, that one does not count.” Jasper says matter-of-factly as soon as they re-enter the club.

“Yes it does.” Mitch says, smiling. “Now, are you ready?”

Jasper just grins in response, not arguing with Mitch. Even though he’s only known him for a very short time, he doesn’t want to do anything that would stop that pretty little smile appearing on his face. So, with a simple ‘let’s go!’ both of the guys were off in search of their newest pursuits.

Jasper left in one direction and Mitch in the other. They’d still be able to keep an eye on each other, though. The club was fairly small and there weren’t as many people as there had been when they’d left, which meant that there were fewer targets. That suited Mitch just fine. He’d win anyways. As cocky as it sounded, he was aware he was fucking pretty- and guys love pretty. So he walked over to a couple of guys and, feeling confident with the amount of alcohol in the system, he greeted all of them with a smile. They looked tipsy enough to let a stranger make out with them, anyways.

“Uh, hey. W-what do you want?” One of the guys asked with a bottle in his hand. None of them seemed totally wasted, but they were drunk enough for Mitch to work with. At least he hoped so. He turned around for a moment and, to his shock, caught Jasper making out with someone on the other side of the bar. He stared, open-mouthed, as Jasper opened his eyes and gave him a playful wink. _I gotta step my game up_ , he thought to himself, returning his attention back to the group of guys who were now staring at him.

“Okay, right. Who here is drunk enough, or just doesn’t care enough, to make out with a total stranger?” This received only blank expressions in response. He sighed. “Okay, look, I’ve gotta-“he was cut off by one of the guys from the table getting up and pressing his lips against his. He pulled away after only a matter of seconds, but as Mitch looked around, he saw Jasper’s eyes staring back at him. He smirked just before the kiss separated.

“Huh,” the guy said, licking his lips. “Maybe I am bisexual.” Mitch gave a slight chuckle in response, staring around at the rest of the guys on the table. After a few seconds of complete silence, one of them got up.

“Okay, but you have to buy us all drinks after.” The guy in the middle stated and Mitch nodded as a reply. For some reason, he really wanted to win against Jasper. Maybe it was just his competitive streak. Or maybe it was the idea of making out with a ton of attractive guys. Or both.

“Here we go.” The older guy said, crashing his lips onto Mitch’s. This kiss lasted longer; Mitch could tell this guy was a lot more experienced than his counterpart. His lips even parted slightly for a few seconds and it was only the other men at the table started to protest that they stopped. Shame, really. Mitch had kind of been enjoying himself. But the lips were quickly replaced and, before Mitch had even realised, he’d made out with every single guy at the table. His lips were already fairly swollen but, as soon as he turned around and saw Jasper kissing someone else, it stopped bothering him. Five points to Grassi, eh?

After he’d bought the guys’ drinks, they had asked him to stay with him. He’d wanted to comply, to hang out with him, but he knew he had a game to win. And buying their drinks had probably let Jasper get ahead, so he needed to be on his A-game. He had looked around the bar for Scott, but after not finding him he simply assumed he’d gone home. He felt a sting of regret at leaving him, but he probably wasn’t far off leaving anyway- he’d gone out to have fun, sure, but usually he left around this time. He had other friends here anyways. He’d be fine.

So he did his best to find a few more people to seduce, but there didn’t seem to be any easy targets. Then again, easy was never Mitch’s thing, so he decided to stop at the first table he found, trying to be subtle as he shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he found three guys, with plenty of bottles littered around them, in front of him. He gave a nervous laugh, glancing between the three of them. “Would any of you guys be willing to help me out with something?” he asked.

“Well that depends.” One of them said, leaning across the table. “What do you want?” His words weren’t slurred- Mitch assumed that very few of the bottles surrounding them belonged to him. This only made him more nervous.

“I gotta prove something to someone.” He paused, looking around and finding Jasper with his tongue down yet another person’s throat. Damn. He needed to learn how to get better at this. “I want you guys to kiss me.”

This received a few laughs in response; mostly from the one on the left, though Mitch felt that he was probably too drunk to even know what he was laughing at.

“We don’t kiss guys.” The middle one said.

“You are fully aware you’re in a gay bar, right?” He glanced at them again. “Denial’s a bitch, y’know.” As soon as the words had escaped Mitch’s lips, he realised they had probably been a bad idea. The middle guy shot across the table, clearly aiming to strike at Mitch, until one of the other guys pulled him back with an ‘easy, easy’. Mitch looked at the guy for a second and, because he seemed to be making many bad decisions tonight, decided to place the cherry on the top of the cake by kissing him.

This was a severe mistake as; first of all, he was awful at kissing. Even though his terrible kissing may have more been due to the fact he hadn’t wanted the kiss in the first place than anything else. Second of all, this just made him angrier. A lot angrier, in fact. The look that he gave Mitch was something that struck terror through him for a second- but then he begun to laugh. Then the others joined in, laughing with him. Then Mitch joins in because, everyone else was doing it, so it’d be weird if he wasn’t, right? This awkwardness continued for a few minutes before it finally stopped and the table became quiet again and then it was simply replaced by a different kind of awkward.

“Okay, y’know what I’m just gonna-“

“Don’t leave. You said you wanted to kiss us, right? To prove something?” The middle guy said, stepping in front of Mitch in order to stop his exit. Mitch just happened to turn his head and noticed Jasper laughing as he watched on, taunting him. And next to him was- Scott. He’d been here all this time and Mitch hadn’t even realised. Huh. Well, it seemed like they knew something he didn’t; but Mitch had stopped caring by that point.

“Yeah, I did.” He said, and with that, the other two guys got up from the table. This was a little threatening for Mitch- what was going to happen? Were they all going to try and kiss him? At the same time? Or would they just beat him up like he’d thought they were going to? Or would they just- no, okay, now one was kissing him. Definitely not beating him up.

Despite his anxieties about it, Mitch found himself enjoying the kiss. It was simple, but nice. Kind of like the kiss you have when you’re trying to figure out if you like boys or not. At least the guy was cute, which Mitch noticed as he still had his eyes open- he had to make sure nothing was going to happen, okay?

As soon as the other guy pulled away, he was kissing someone else. This was different, though; less innocent and more desperate than the last. Mitch was the one who pulled away this time. He wasn’t a fan of sloppy, drunk kisses.

Then Mitch found himself face to face with the middle guy. He looked up; he was taller than him, which meant he was probably going to have to use tiptoes. There was a slight pause as the two looked at each other; Mitch still wasn’t really sure what this guy wanted or if he was being serious earlier. Maybe he just liked to screw with people. Or maybe-

Mitch didn’t really get to finish his thought as, again, he found himself with lips pressed against his own. This time was different, though. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t as wasted as the other guys. Maybe it was because he actually seemed to want to kiss him. Mitch wasn’t sure which one it was, but he didn’t really care. He just found himself savouring every moment of it.

In a fairly awkward, embarrassing moment, when he pulled away, Mitch found himself going back for more. He was rejected, obviously. He wasn’t sure why he assumed anything different would happen, it was just the way he kissed him- like he wanted more.

“Thanks.” Mitch said, smiling awkwardly. The other two had already sat back down; they probably wouldn’t even remember kissing him in the morning. At least they were quiet drunks, though. It made this a lot easier.

“Welcome. If you ever happen to need someone to make out with again, call me.” He winked, handing Mitch a piece of paper with his number on it. Mitch smiled, placing it in his pocket and walking away. Maybe that hadn’t been such a bad idea.

“Hey.” Mitch said, walking over to Jasper and Scott. “Do you two know each other?”

“Noooo, no.” Scott laughed. “I was just talking to Jasper about your little game.” Mitch shot a look at Jasper, who simply shrugged in response.

“So how many did you get?” He asked, with careful attempts to remain cool. If he did happen to find more guys, then it didn’t matter- at least that’s what he told himself.

“Four. I got bored after a while.” He shrugged. “How about you?”

“Seven. Eight, if I include you.” This got him a few shocked responses from the two men. “What can I say; I know how to charm a guy.” He laughed.

“Impressive.” Jasper said, holding out his hand for Mitch to shake. “You have officially beaten me. You know how to get a guy to make out with you.” Mitch took his hand, chuckling to himself.

“Maybe I’m just a little sluttier than you.”

“Maybe.” Jasper responded. The two looked at each other once more before having one of those ‘fuck it’ moments again, causing them to kiss again. This earnt them a fair amount of grunts from Scott, who repeated ‘can we get out of here?’ several times. Mitch just laughed as they parted, ruffling Scott’s hair. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Oh fuck off.” Scott said, appearing serious at first but then deciding against it. “But seriously, we should go.”

“Okay, okay.” Mitch glanced back to look at Jasper.

“Yeah, that’s it say goodbye to your new boy toy-“

“How dare you!” Mitch gave a fake sigh in the direction of Scott. “Ignore him. He’s just jealous.” He mouthed the last part, winking at Jasper. “Come onn.” Scott whined, grabbing Mitch by the arm.

“Okay, well… I’ll see you.” Mitch said, still refusing to move despite Scott’s attempts to drag him away. He hoped this was providing some type of hint to Jasper, despite his refusal to say it out loud.

“Do you want my number?” Jasper asked, taking out a pen. “I don’t have any paper though…”

“Just write it on my hand. And quick, because I can’t deal with his whining.” He glanced back at his friend who was still waiting by the door, becoming impatient. He didn’t feel bad, though; usually it was the opposite. Mitch had put up with being in plenty of places that he hated for much longer than he would have liked for Scott. So, he figured he could take one for the team just once.

“Done.” Jasper said. “Maybe I’ll hear from you later?”

“Maybe you will.” Mitch smirked, giving a playful wink before exiting. He couldn’t help but walk with a slight skip in his step as he walked and, obviously, Scott made fun of it the entire time.


End file.
